vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120696-my-way-in-wildstar
Content ---- ---- I will try to give as much detail as i could on my first way to lvl 50 and my second way until mid whitevale dominion side. on my first char i lvled though quests a bit of pvp and some dungeons i think i did actually every dungeon except swordmaiden while lvling. The way to thayd is okay there are some quests who are really grindy and could be lowered to like 10 mobs instead of 20+ though (sry i cant remember them out of my head). i went to galeras next and actually liked that zone there are parts where you get quests that point you the opposite way...though a phone call that should be changed to have a clear passing though low lvl zones (before farside specially). Well whitevale...horrible zone for lvling you are going into the zone and the first thing you get are 2 phone calls pointing you 2 ways you gotta decide where to go thats a nogo let us please pace though the lvling with a direct way and not that many choices. also some quests are real grinds some tasks and also some of the main story line quests. at this point i stopped playing for the week iirc just because of that horrible experience. after reaching the farside biomes..i liked those zones (although they were horrible for my pc at that point) farside itself..it felt empty in quests but quite intense in the amount of mobs you had to kill to finish a quest. i came to wilderrun and was impressed from the zone it was one of the graphical best zones so far and it didnt even lag :D. sadly wilderrun was horrible in lvling you grinded your way though the complete map 20 mops there 20 mops there and also 50 there... i liked how the zones looks but lvling is a bad experience in there thats also where it really came to be boring you just killed endless mobs for no reason. i reached malgrave really slow (i think it took me a day to do wilderrun..)and from there it started to get better sometimes you still had some confusing phone calls that pointed you in the opposite direction. the grind was kind of the same it still was a bit too much specially on the tasks. I came to southern grimvault the first time though the little entrance from malgrave just to find out that the simcore call was a bit bugged and didnt complete. i thought well there is going to be the next questing area really soon so i decided to not take the taxi/teleporter directly to the point where the phone call pointed you. sadly there were no areas up until the main camp in that zone only some tasks that were really grindy :/ until arriving it kept going to be a continous grind though mobs except the part that we now had corrupted mobs. i liked to go though the strain it was a cool world story! phone calls didnt really point you the opposite direction..probally because of how small this map is compared to malgrave and the ones before. western grimvault...i actually only liked the quest line in the phagelab and the quests with drusera honestly drusera should have been way earlier in the story. quick feedback to druseras questline: honestly i didnt even notice that i had a drusera quest with lvl 35ish i wish there would be a possiblity to make it more direct (cutszene: that she comes up in your head telling you to move to her in your capital city?). the quests were amazing and liked them a lot! i hit lvl 50 on the way down the phagelab so that was quite okay i would say. the (for me) first time seeing The Entity was amazing i liked his model but his hps O-O 330 mio i was happy i didnt have to fight him with that hps xD drop 1 came a few days before i hit lvl 50 so i had something to do before i started with adventures. blightheaven was an okayish zone it was grindy but straight forward so that was good. i liked how the caretaker/avatus started to get involved in the story line about the strain. nothing to say against or for blightheaven it was just a zone that focused on the "purging the strain part". at no point i felt underlvlt probally also because i kept doing almost all quests i found. dominion lvling until whitevale: start was okay except ellevar that zone needs some rework because its weird how the pacing works in that zone you come up in the middle of the zone have to go up down left right up left down (you know what i mean.)i quickly found out that you could buy a mount now at low lvl that was a good thing to do also that you now actually got money to buy your skills. auroria..well i am not too impressed by the zone grindy and confusing a lot of phone calls point you the opposite way. honestly if there is no other faction on the map then there should be a way clearer parcing. whitevale i think i finished some quest lines now with my new char in there and it still feels grindy as if nothing has been done about that zone. i also had a point where i again got 2 phone calls pointing me 2 ways one a regional story and one a world story line... please change that give us a clear parcing! thanks for taking your time caydiem reading both of this posts i hope i can help with improving the low lvl experience in the future! greetings dotte | |} ---- Here is a man that loved Wildstar from the Alpha and playing since then. I leveled my first character on Alpha until lvl 45ish, warrior explorer mordesh exile. In the release of the game I leveled a Esper scient human dominion. Currently leveling warrior and engineer. I feel almost like the OP. 1-I tried to do everything, trying to clean all quest, path just the things that I was finding in my way, instances just one to complete them and maybe around 5-10 battleground. 2-I knew that the game get better and better, even with that after 1-2 hours of questing I feel bored and tired. There are part that felt too slow, can't remember exact parts of zones...second half of Celestion? Galeras in general, some parts of Whitevale ("shiny" quest and others in the first half), Auroria pretty much like Galeras... 3-I didn't have problem at all in this aspect. 4-I found the difficult perfect, no too hard, no too easy. You need to keep attention, so it's really good. 5-I don't love/hate any specific quest, well maybe the Challenge didn't feel than good after a while, grind quests hidden behind the "timeattack".There are so much kinds of quest, the problem is that there are to many quest and even when there are variety you feel that you are doing the same over and over, also you need to kill to many mobs for one quest, and sometimes you even need to do more quest in the same place where you finished several of them already, sometimes not exactly in the same place but almost there. So It's feel like you are not going forward fast enough. 6-One big problem is the fluency of the questing in general. You find a new place, you take to many quest, and you need to take really care to don't leave any quest unfinished because maybe you won't get the new quest that will send you to the same place...if you forgot any quest just be ready to go back to the same place a third time. On top of that, too many quest in the same place, too many quest in the same mobs, sometimes to many mobs to complete a quest. And most of them are not really relevant in the story. Second big problem is the immersion of Nexus. I really love Nexus, story, races, regions....but they are not connect each other to feel like a whole world/planet. To explain that I will talk about Dominion leveling, you finish the tutorial then teleport to Levian bay, then teleport to Ellevar, walk to Auroria, walk to Illium then teleport to Whitevale again, teleport to the Farside (several teleport into it, Farside landing, Alpha Complex, Biodome x2 and Farside), teleport to Wilderrun, teleport to Malgrave, walk to Grimvault x2. Plus the the housing, shiphands, etc, that sometimes you go to some moon that actually I'm not sure if it is in Farside or another moon. What could help? Maybe some cinematic, or when you take a Shiphand or when you cross to other continent if you could see the ship/spaceship taking off and landing, or things like that. Take a example of the classic Telara in Rift, I think they have a perfect example of a connected world (at least before the first expansion). If I could finish the leveling was because of the combat and movement system, the difficult in general that you need to keep attention, the first dungeon actually helped a lot to keep moving forward trying to find more experiences like that. The solo-instance at lvl45 it was one of the best moment during the leveling process. Maybe more full-voice quest could help in the immersion as well. Reduced 30% of the quests and increase 30% xp, Reduced 30% of Challenge or even more but make them worthwhile with much better rewards and not than easy to find them. The same with Achievements! There are just to many achievements that you get for...nothing, you just not even care about them, also because they don't have any rewards...instead of having 10K achievement something like 500, and make them really worth the own word, and give them some cool rewards like Cosmetic, mounts and stuff. More random events would be nice as well. Sorry for my English and thank you if you could read everything :D | |} ----